Sirius Speechless
by MadHatterBellatrix10
Summary: SiriusxBellatrix for HedwigBlack's Romantic Drabble Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forums. Five one-shots/drabbles about the cousins' romantic relationship.
1. Siriusly Seriously Speechless

**A/N: This is Chapter one of my five drabbles about Sirius and Bellatrix for Hedwig Black's Romantic Drabbles Challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. There will be five more drabbles too about them.**

**Disclaimer: I own my super fast talking voice, my crazy eyes, my curly hair, my psycho-ness and my hilarious laugh. JKR owns Harry Potter, okay?**

He woke up grumbling; he wanted to go home it wasn't fair James finally got the girl he wanted. But, the girls who wanted him, Sirius Black, were not the ones he wanted. He only wanted her.

Sirius came home for the Christmas holidays much to his friends dismay. They wouldn't listen when he insisted he wanted to be alone. On Christmas Morning for the first time in awhile he smiled as his older cousin Bellatrix came inside his house yelling at her sister Narcissa.

"Shut up Cissy, no one cares that the rain messed up your bloody hair!" Cissy rolled her eyes and went to go talk to Aunt Walburga. Bella waltzed in like she owned the place, in the perfect way she did that Sirius simply adored.

"Oy, little cousin you've gotten tall, haven't ya? Still friends with that Potter boy I assume?". He went to reply but she had taken his breath away. She winked at him and ran her tongue across her lips hungrily.

"I have that effect on people don't I?" she mumbled to herself. Sirius for the first time in his life was Speechless.


	2. Kiss Me Sirius

**A/N: Chapter Two for HedWigBlack's Romantic Drabble Challenge on the HPFC Forum. This chapter is inspired by Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. Its Cousincest so if you don't like that don't read it. I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does, and Taylor Swift owns Sparks Fly.**

He pressed his face to the glass of the windowpanes of The Potter's House. His hot breath fogging up the glass as he looked out upon the snow-covered Muggle world. When he was done at Hogwarts his mother Walburga and Aunt Druella had told him he needed a job. They disapproved of him being an Auror, but like it mattered now. The last time he had seen Bellatrix was that Christmas in his fifth year, three years ago.

"Where did James go?" a stunned Mr Potter came out to ask. He had never seen Sirius looking so lonely with James nowhere in sight. Sirius shrugged and muttered

"Probably with Lily."

"He really does love that girl... Sirius you need to get out more, find yourself a woman. You're not getting any younger you know." Mr Potter said. Sirius didn't want to hear his insults anymore, he was fresh out of Hogwarts, he could have any woman he wanted. So he slipped on his jacket and headed out into the blissfully snowy world.

* * *

Sirius walked down Diagon Alley fascinated by how half the alley was snowing and half was raining. He turned down Knockturn Alley and although he knew he wouldn't be welcome there, he went anyways. The last thing he expected was to run into his cousin.

Her tear-stained face and her drenched black curls, she was still beautiful. She ran right into him, she looked as though she were ready to apologize but she saw that it was her little cousin. 'Hello Blood traitor' was what he was expecting, instead she hugged him and put her head into his chest muffling her sobs. What seemed like forever, though was actually probably two minutes later, Bella looked up and put her hand on Sirius' face.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. Then, he forced himself into her and a fiery hot passion exploded between the two. When they finally surfaced for air, Bella began to cry again. He promised her it would be ok, and she took him by the hand towards Borgin and Burkes silently to show him what was wrong.

**Review Please** :)


	3. Meet Lord Voldemort

**A/N: Written HedwigBlack's Romantic Drabble challenge in the HPFC Forums. Enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. JKR owns HP obviously. **

She pointed in the window and put her other hand over her mouth to keep her sobbing quiet. Some man with dark hair and pale pale skin was in there speaking to a fat old lady. The lady was giggling and kept on trying to kiss the man while he taunted her with his good looks and pushed her away. He loved making people chase after him and beg on their knees. Sirius didn't quite understand what was going on but he wanted to make Bella's pain go away.

He strolled into the store and the fat lady who was lying on a table flirting fell off, obviously put off by how undistinguished and unladylike she must've looked.

"May I help you? I was on business right now" the man said clearly annoyed.

"Oy, look what's going on here? You awful bastard! Bellatrix she is dying inside because of you. She thought you loved her and look at you flirting with this ugly old tramp. Who are you anyways?" Sirius yelled at him. He couldn't stand to see his beautiful love like this over some stupid man.

"Ah you must be Sirius Black, Bella's dear little cousin. I thought I taught her not to meddle where she doesn't belong. She is nothing special to me I've already told her that and-"but before he could finish Sirius completely cut him off.

"That doesn't explain a thing, she deserves way better than you. I love her. And yet she's wasting her time on you. You bloody git." He pretty much spat the last word.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you, oh mighty Sirius Black." The woman, Hephzibah giggled at that part. And Bellatrix was standing outside glaring inside realizing that her cousin had taken it too far. She didn't need Tom to love her, she just wanted him to, which was foolish of her. Tom began to twirl his wand between his fingers

"I am Lord Voldemort."

And as Sirius' face froze in fear, he realized how much trouble he was in.


	4. Losing the one you Love

**A/N: Chapter Four out of Five for HedwigBlack's Romantic Drabble Competition on the HPFC forums. I hope you like it and please review. I don't own Harry potter, but i own my brain, I think :) **

"Wait master, I'm sorry, I.. I didn't mean to" Bellatrix stuttered. Yep, this was probably the weirdest day in Sirius' whole life. Bellatrix crying and stuttering? It just didn't seem right.

"I'll deal with you later" snarled Voldemort into Bella's ear and she whimpered, going to sit in the corner. He put his wand to Sirius' throat and Bellatrix gulped.

"I saw you and her, you filthy little blood traitor. She belongs to no one else but me. Leave and you may not be so lucky next time. I'll spare you only for having such a pure family, both your brother and cousin here being in my ranks." Voldemort said his high, cold voice giving Sirius the chills. Sirius walked over to Bella and she pulled up her sleeve revealing her Dark Mark to Sirius.

"You liar." Sirius breathed to her and he stalked out of the shop holding his head high, but the moment he thought he was out of sight, he ran. He may have only been sixteen but the strongest he had ever felt for anybody was for Bellatrix. He couldn't believe himself, running from a man who stole his Bella. He hurried back towards the shop wondering if he could steal her back in time.

But, the sight of Bellatrix pressed up against a wall her lips pressed hard against Voldemort's, as he began to lead her into the back room for them to get more rough in 'private' met Sirius' eyes. He had to have known that this would've happened oh why did he have to fall for her? The Dark Lord was using her and she could never love anyone but him, definitely not Sirius.

Nothing felt worse than losing the one you love.

**Zombies crave brains right? Well me, I crave Reviews. I'm an Author-Zombie who needs a healthy helping of reviews... See: Re..Vie..Wssssssssssssss. So please be kind to a Zombie today and Review!**


	5. Some FireWhiskey and a Broken Heart

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I had literally no inspiration. I don't own harry Potter, JKR does. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its still for HedwigBlack's Romantic Drabbles Challenge, and this is the final chapter too. **

Rain began to pour amidst the snow falling and soaking Sirius to the core. Cold and tired he returned to the Potters.

Unfortunately, in the room he shared with James, was Lily and James snogging with such an intensity that he knew he'd better leave before it turned into something more. Grabbing a bottle of FireWhiskey, Sirius sat out on the front porch of the Potters house trying to drown his sorrows.

He hoped she'd come back and apologize. But, that wasn't Bella's style, it just wasn't. Night fell and the stars shined above while the rain continued falling. The same image playing over and over in his mind, of Bella and the only one who had enough of her to break her heart, and feel nothing. Crazily drunk with a void in his heart that nothing could fill, Sirius took another swig of the Firewhiskey.

He stumbled upstairs past the two lovers into his bed and fell into a deep sleep. And when he awoke three days later, he was so sure that Bella couldn't possible remember their kiss. And she didn't, only he did with his broken heart, jumbled up memories and the sadness he felt when he watched how happy Lily and James were together.

It was something only he could know and feel.

**Review Please :)**


	6. Death by Love

**A/N: This Chapter was requested by FeyFaerie, so enjoy, and now the story is officially complete :) I don't own Harry potter.**

_Many, Many years later_

Running, hiding, trying to find him.

"Harry!" Sirius screamed out, he couldn't believe his godson. Fully believing Voldemort had kidnapped Sirius, if only he had've taken the stupid Occlumency lessons from Snape. But then again, Snivellus was an awful teacher.

He ran straight into a duel between his little niece Tonks and Bellatrix. Pushing Tonks to the side, he decided to duel with Bella. "You can do better than that, cousin" he shouted at her. He wanted to taunt her, invoke her fury, make her want him. He could never compensate for Lord Voldemort in her eyes, but he couldn't forget those beautiful brown eyes.

She hit him with a stunning spell right in the chest. He started to fall backwards being sucked into the Veil. The ghost of a laugh mixed with surprise still etched on his face. Killed by the only one he had ever loved, forever and for always.

He could still taste her sweet lips as descended into death, almost like a peaceful sleep.


End file.
